Dark Savior
by JewelOfTheSea101
Summary: Such precious moments never really are fully appreciated. Had I known what lay in the future, maybe I would have held him a little closer. Stayed with him instead of leaving to check on Harry. But I didn't, and all I can look back on is melancholy regret. Rating may change. Cedric/OC Fred/OC


I only claim my OC Shane! Everything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling!

This was originally a One Shot on Quizilla, but I have decided to make it a story. Please give some feedback!

*Dark Savior*

I remember the first time Cedric Diggory saved me. It was the day that started the rest of my life. Whether it changed it for good... well I am still trying to figure that out.

The cold air bit at my face as I walked back to the Common Room. Cedric Diggory had just won first place on the second task in the Tri-Wizard tournament, and I couldn't help but cheer, which earned me a few dirty looks from my fellow Gryffindors. Sure, I was friends with Harry and everything, but Cedric was...Cedric...if that makes any sense.  
Although he's in Hufflepuff, we has been hanging out around the castle more, due to my cousin being in Hufflepuff. The more I was around him, the more things I noticed about him. I couldn't help it!  
"Hey Fred, look it's Shane! Why don't we..."  
" Oh hush up mate! She's not deaf you know! I mean, why don't we just announce that my Ex is gallivanting right in front of us, ehh?!"  
"I think you just did mate." I heard Fred and George Weasley bickering from behind me. Yes that's right. I dated the notorious prankster, Fred Weasley. He was always with his twin brother George, and we never really had time alone. Its part of the reason we broke up.  
I had really liked Fred, and was still sore from the break-up, but it had been mutual. Cedric had started to get rid of the pain, though...  
"Why don't you two four year-olds run along now, I'm trying to think." I snapped, not really meaning to sound as harsh as it did, but they seemed annoyed, and that was the best part.  
"Aww come on Shane, look I'm sorry about ditching you at hogsmeade, but it was..."  
"Urgent mate." Interrupted George.  
"Urgent," I hissed exasperated, "You call setting the Slytherin common room on fire, urgent?!"  
"Look, I'm sorry," apologized Fred, "I really am. Plus we didn't mean-"  
"-to catch-"  
"-the common room-"  
"-on fire." The Twins continued, finishing each other's sentences. I gaped at them.  
"You morons were lighting your stupid fillinbomb or whatever called fireworks in the MIDDLE of the common room! What, did you expect the flames to turn into flying unicorns instead!?"  
"Hey! Their called Fillibuster Fireworks!" Fred corrected. I stared at him in disbelief.  
"See! This is exactly my point!" I yelled. Unfazed by my tone, they exchanged a smirk. Running towards me, they hooked their arms through mine, pulling me backwards.  
"What are you two doing?! Let me go you gits!" I struggled against their iron grips. See, this is what happens to girls when their boyfriends play Quidditch!  
"Come on Shaney! Have a little fun!"  
"Hey Fred, do you think that lighting the fireworks in Snape's office will make her smile?"  
"BOYS! I mean it! Let me-"  
"Silencio." Fred murmured impatiently.  
*BLOODY HELL!* I thought angrily. I'm going to kill them! Now to figure out how...  
The boys stopped abruptly.  
*Please be a teacher, please be a teacher!* I thought desperately, crossing my fingers.  
"What's going on here?" I heard a familiar voice ask. My eyes widened. Oh. My. Merlin. It was Cedric Diggory! Why does fate hate me?!  
"I don't see anything going on here, do you Forge?" I heard Fred ask. *Wowwww. Real mature guys* I thought, rolling my eyes.  
"Nope, your right Gred, I don't. Now if you'll excuse us..." They tried to sidestep Cedric.  
"Not before I get Shane." He replied, blocking the way again. You have got to be kidding me. I think I'm just going to go in that dark corner and DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT!  
I heard Fred splurged with anger, not being able to form a coherent response. Before George could answer, Snape's distant yell interrupted them.  
"That's it Weasley's! When I get my hands on you, you will regret the day you both were born!" He shrieked.  
"Wow. Didn't know Snape's voice could go up that high... Well, we'll see you later!" George muttered, before starting down the hall with Fred. Right before they turned the corner, I heard Fred cackle madly. *Okkkkaaaaayyyyy?* I thought.  
"Are you alright?" Cedric asked. I wanted to say yes, or maybe no, I think I'm going to go crawl under a rock, but I was err... Unable to at the moment.  
He just looked at me confused, until I mouthed 'Silencio' to him.  
"Oh, err...I'm sorry I didn't realize..." He chuckled nervously, lifting the spell.  
"Ugh, thanks Cedric, I really owe you one."  
"Don't worry about it. So what did you think of my win today?" He continued. I chuckled.  
"Oh you did alright. At least you didn't lose to a Fourth Year again." I said smugly. He growled playfully.  
"I did alright? I saved you from the water!" He said throwing his hands in the air. I smirked.  
"Yeah, it took you a while. I mean, come on the water was cold!" I said imitating his hand motion.  
"I'll do better next time." He whispered stepping towards me. I froze.  
"W-what do you-"I was cut off by smooth, gentle lips on mine, his cold hand resting on my cheek.  
"You know, they had us save the person who matters the most to us." Cedric muttered in my ear, making me blush.  
"R-really? I-I mean you-" He didn't let me speak another word, just placed his lips back on mine.

Such precious moments never really are fully appreciated. Had I known what lay in the future, maybe I would have held him a little closer. Stayed with him instead of leaving to check on Harry. But I didn't, and all I can look back on is melancholy regret.

The next chapter will hopefully be up by Wednesday! Please give me some feedback on changes or pieces for improvement!


End file.
